1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load cells, and more particularly, to a low-profile cylindrical load disc having a pair of spaced apart, cylindrical mounting plates which are bolted to respective structural members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of material are commonly stored in vessels such as bins or silos. Various means are available and commonly used which measure the quantity of material in the vessel by measuring the level of the material within the vessel. However, there are many instances where it is desirable to measure the weight of the material in the vessel rather than the volume or level. Attempts have been made in the past to weigh the vessel, and hence the material in the vessel, by placing the entire structure on load cells. These load cells typically include an elongated cylindrical member having a domed upper surface and a cylindrical flange formed on its lower surface. The flange is bolted to a mounting pad, and a structural member rests upon the domed upper surface of the cylindrical member. These structures unduly increase the height, and hence center of gravity, of such vessels and they are generally incapable of providing sufficient resistance to lateral forces. Tall outdoor silos supported by these load cells are susceptible to toppling over in high winds or earthquakes.